Lapras/GSC
In Gold, Silver and Crystal, Lapras is available in Union Cave's second basement floor as a static encounter, only during Fridays, at level 20. In order to safely reach Lapras in Union Cave, players will usually need to abuse either dupes clause or a great deal of luck (luck in not encountering an eligible first catch), mostly due to the fact Repels start being available in Azalea, which requires traversing the cave at least once; moreover, Surf is mandatory to reach the second basement floor and approach this Pokemon, so catching it is already a great reward by itself. With a great bulk coming off a monstrous 130 Hp stat (in comparison, Snorlax's is 160) and good defenses, this Pokemon sports a varied movepool, with access to hefty support as well, and most important of all, a natural Ice Beam coming as early as level 36, perfectly in time for Blackthorn's gym and, later, Lance's dragons as well. If you carefully planned to catch it, and everything has gone accordingly, then be happy, as this reference to Nessie won't die easily, able to shrug off even a number of SuperEffective moves. Important Matchups Johto * Rival (Burned Tower): Haunter falls to Surf, but be ready to switch out in case of Curse shenanigans; Surf is again the best weapon against Zubat and even Magnemite, whose Thundershock will net a 3HKO at worst. Avoid Bayleef, Surf Quilava and Body Slam Croconaw. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Another Haunter, another Surf spam, plus the whole Curse shenanigans as usual; Drowzee is a non issue too despite its Hypnosis+Dream Eater combo; Electrode and its Thunder are better left alone though. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Despite type effectiveness and STAB, Primeape manages a 3HKO at its best with Karate Chop, and Lapras can 2HKO with Surf, so this matchup is doable. Poliwrath, on the other hand, 2HKO with Dynamic Punch, and it's pretty obvious a critical hit is a death sentence; however, Dynamic Punch has 5 PP and a 50% accuracy rate, and once it cannot be used anymore, Lapras is free to spam Body Slam and win, or simply use Perish Song on turn 1, leave its place to a bulky teammate with no Fighting weakness and let the countdown reach 0. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Without factoring critical hits, both Magnemite about 3HKO with their Thunderbolt, and Lapras scores a 2HKO with Surf, but there are usually better alternatives than just sending a Water-Type against Electric-Types. Steelix's Rock Throw and Iron Tail should be a non issue, being respectively a 5 and 4HKO, and Surf is a 2HKO as well, but be careful of its Screech; plus, if it resorts to Sunny Day, either stall out the sun or once again take the easy way and use Perish Song. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): Spam Surf to win. Lapras is bulky enough to not worry about Self-Destruct if Koffing somehow manages to use it, and Raticate can at most cause some flinchax via Hyper Fang in the case it outspeeds. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): See the battle mentioned above? Rinse and repeat the Surf spam against Arbok and Murkrow, while Gloom falls faster with Body Slam (and its Absorb is pretty much non threatening). * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel and Dewgong can't do much aside resorting to Headbutt, but they can prolong the matchup - and of course, the PP usage - by resorting to rest. Piloswine is even better, as its only way to be a menace needs Fury Attack to roll multiple critical hits per use; wash it away and proceed to the next gym. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): One of Lapras' least safe matchups, as Surf will 2HKO the Koffing and 3HKO the Weezing, while each of their Self-Destructs will 2HKO, meaning a critical hit will kill Nessie on the spot. It's wiser to resort to teammates better suited for a tank or a sweep. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Surf is pretty much all that's needed in this battle. Use it to dispatch Golbat, Magnemite (whose Thundershock is still safe to take on), Haunter (again, Curse might cause grief), Sneasel (but be careful of its Screech) and even Quilava. Against Feraligatr it's a battle of wits and Body Slam spam, it may require potion support but it's a doable matchup; Meganium is still to avoid, however. * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): STAB Arbok and Murkrow, Body Slam Vileplume and its non-issue of an Absorb. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): STAB everything once again, Koffing has no exploding move to worry about, but Houndoom's Feint Attack/Bite might leave a dent. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Feel free to unleash the Ice Age via Ice Beam spam on the Dragonair, even the one with Thunderbolt; aside parahax, they're a clean OHKO and Lapras easily outspeeds. Kingdra, surprisingly, is barely out of the 2HKO range by Ice Beam, while its Dragon Breath and Hyper Beam both 4-5HKO each. Consider having Lapras hold a Nevermeltice, or, if push comes to shove, Perish Song may be the answer to avoiding healstalling or accuracy shenanigans due to Smokescreen. * Rival (Victory Road): Once again, unleash the STAB: Surf away Sneasel, Haunter (once again be careful of Curse shenanigans) and even Magneton (the power increase from evolution isn't of much help when its main STAB keeps lying on Thundershock); Ice Beam Golbat, then Body Slam Kadabra's frail defense. Starterwise, Lapras can freely 2HKO Meganium with Ice Beam, while the opponent can only achieve so if Razor Leaf keeps critting; Typhlosion may survive Surf with a sliver of life, but the worst it can do is leave a burn with Flame Wheel; Feraligatr's moves are simply too weak, feel free to Body Slam it to victory. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Psychic's chance to cause a drop in Lapras' special defense can cripple its tankiness in this matchup, so be ready to switch out and reset the drops inflicted. Aside shenanigans due to Confuse Ray, the most Xatu can do is 5HKO with Psychic, and Ice Beam is a clean 2HKO; the same applies to Exeggutor, and its own Psychic is a mere 4HKO. Jynx offers, once again, a 4HKO via Psychic, and maybe some nuisance via Lovely Kiss, but Lapras can only achieve a 2HKO with Iron Tail, while either Surf or Body Slam have a chance to achieve a 3HKO. However, if Exeggutor managed to put up a Reflect, Iron tail becomes a 3HKO. While in the 2HKO range thanks to Thunder, Slowbro should be avoided, as its bulk will be only further strengthened via Amnesia and Curse, the latter of which will also boost its own Body Slam's damage, so either switch out or once again resort to Perish Song. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Ariados and Venomoth are a threat only in the long run, mostly due to Double Team stacking, and, in the latter's case, confusion shenanigans as well; just dispatch them with your STAB of choice. Forretress should be avoided, its Explosion is dangerous, with a critical hit resulting in a certain kill, while Surf is only a 3HKO. Also be careful if it manages to lay down Spikes. Against Muk, Lapras will find itself at even odds, with their best STABs being close to the 4HKO each; however, Muk has also Minimize and Sludge Bomb's poisoning's chance playing in its favor, so it's either Perish Song and bail, or resort to a better suited teammate. Double Team and/or Toxic shenanigans aside, Crobat has a chance to survive an Ice Beam, but not always. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The STABless Hitmontop is easily STABbed to oblivion in return, and Onix falls to a single Surf. Despite STAB Mach Punch and SuperEffectiveness, Hitmonchan is not a threat (unless Thunder/Fire Punch manages to score a Paralysis/Burn, then it's just annoying), proceed with another STABbing. Hitmonlee and Machamp, meanwhile, possess very strong Fighting moves (Hi Jump Kick/Cross Chop and Vital Throw respectively), which is Lapras' cue to leave the field to someone else. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Umbreon is simply an attrition battle, and between Sand-Attack and Confuse Ray shenanigans, Perish Song is once again an effective option to either take it out or force Karen to switch. Remember to NOT resort to said move while trapped by Mean Look. Gengar is a dangerous opponent, mostly due to Curse and the chance of Destiny Bond happening if it's on its last legs. Murkrow and Vileplume (Lapras is in no danger to be OHKO by a crit Petal Dance from full health) are target practice for Ice Beam. Houndoom, however, can be a nasty opponent, with both STABs in the 3HKO range, and it's likely it will survive a Surf coming from lower-level Lapras, so be very careful of crits and secondary effects (Flamethrower can burn, while Crunch can lower the Special Defense). * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Gyarados is an easy pick, with Thunder likely missing the OHKO, but Hyper Beam and Flail can be tanked easily; be careful if it sets up Rain Dance, it's a double-edged sword, since also one of the Dragonites knows Thunder. Speaking of, Thunder from the level 47 Dragonite is a 2HKO (and as usual a crit means a dead Nessie expy), and Lapras is outsped by the Dragons, so be careful. Hyper Beam and the Ace's Outrage, meanwhile, are a 3HKO. In retaliation, Lapras will down them all with a single Ice Beam each. Charizard's Flamethrower is a 3-4HKO, compared to Surf's 2HKO. Lastly, Aerodactyl should be avoided, as Rock Slide can fall in the 2HKO range, plus the flinching chance; Surf will 2HKO as well, so it's simply not worth it, leave it to a better suited teammate. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Surf spam easily deals with Brock's team; not even Kabutops and Omastar's Rock STAB threatens the OHKO (still, careful if Ancientpower rolls a full stat raise), and they both can be fried with either Thunder or Thunderbolt (even Zap Cannon if you feel ballsy enough). * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): It doesn't change much from Victory Road: Surf Sneasel and Magneton like usual; either STAB works for the newly evolved Gengar, but careful of its status moves; Kadabra is now Alakazam, this a tougher cookie, but still doable with patience and Body Slam/STAB (it might require some healing); Meganium can still be Ice Beamed (Razor Leaf is a 2HKO only if it crits both times), Typhlosion is Surf fodder, and Feraligatr is still easily dealt with (watch out for its Screech, however). * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Misty likes to setup Rain Dance support, meaning Thunder spam is a viable strategy as long as it has that perfect accuracy. Either STAB works on Quagsire, the only Ground type on the opponent team; Golduck is an easy pray for Body Slam or an Electric move; same for Misty's own Lapras, but it knows Perish Song as well, so switch out if that move is used; lastly, Starmie is frail enough to fall even to STAB spam, but remember it can resort to Recover and Confuse Ray. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): A Lapras fresh out of the League can spam Surf and wash away a good chunk of Surge's company, with its bulk allowing it to soak a couple of Electric moves, but beware of Parahax and the Electrode-shaped nuisances. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): A League-level Lapras can mop the floor with Erika's team, by simply spamming Ice Beam. However, depending on stats, Jumpluff may outspeed and Bellossom may have a chance to miss being OHKO. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Freeze Crobat, then proceed to spam Psychic and win (or either STAB), just be careful of Weezing's Explosion. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Body Slam or either STAB can do an easy job of Espeon or Mr. Mime, but Alakazam is still a tough cookie: it has a slightly better damage output (both Pokemon's STABs fall in the 4HKO range) thanks to its stellar Special Attack, has access to Recover and can set Reflect up. Unless you can win the spam war (and that's without even considering the chances Psychic may cause a Special Defense drop), the best way Lapras can deal with it involve either Toxic or Perish Song-and-switch. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Surf spam is the key to victory, but stay on your guard if one of his Pokemon manages to set Sunny Day up, Lapras' Ice typing means Fire moves aren't resisted. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): While Blue's team may look like a tough one to break, Lapras' STAB combo makes it an easier job. Pidgeot and Exeggutor are Ice Beam fodder, but be careful of the latter's Leech Seed and SunnyBeam combo (if the sun is set up and Water moves are still needed, stall it out); then proceed to Surf away both Rhydon and Arcanine. Gyarados is a war of attrition if you lack an Electric move, still doable but watch out for its Hyper Beam; lastly, Alakazam is just like Sabrina's only higher leveled, so, lacking a teammate better suited to deal with it, consider stuff like Perish Song or Toxic stalling. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Again, Surf on Sneasel; Crobat is once again ripe for some Ice Beaming, but careful if Confuse Ray and Bite-induced flinching happen, because they can help Toxic stacking up damage. Magneton is to avoid now, since its movepool now included Thunder, a 2HKO on a Lapras on level with the starter. Gengar can be STABbed, but careful of its status moves as usual, since it still keeps having Confuse Ray, Curse and Mean Look. Alakazam is just like in Mt. Moon, doable, but it can prolong the matchup via Reflect and Recover, likely forcing a heal or two. Surf away Typhlosion, the most it can do is annoy with Smokescreen; Feraligatr is an easy pick, even easier if you pack an Electric move, but be careful of its Screech, as it can make Slash a dangerous move; Ice Beam fells Meganium in 2 hits, but if it resorts to Giga Drain and/or Light Screen, it will take longer without the aid of a critical hit. * Red (Mt. Silver): Both of Pikachu's STAB moves 3HKO, as long a Lapras is on par with its level, and in return Nessie has just a small chance to miss the OHKO via STAB. Venusaur can kill only with a critical Solarbeam, so spam Ice Beam and bail if it sets the sun up (of course, you can counter it by setting up with your own Rain Dance) or starts collecting sunlight. Surf Charizard, the most it can do is cause a burn; Blastoise is pretty harmless as well, so be free to either Body Slam or fry it with an Electric move. Espeon 4HKO with Psychic, against both STABs' 3HKO, but it's faster, so maybe you should leave the field to another teammate. Snorlax is where Lapras bails, it's too bulky and its STAB can easily 2HKO, so seek the help of someone better suited for its massive Attack stat. Moves At the time of capture, Lapras starts off with Growl, Sing, Mist and Body Slam. Of these moves, Sing offers support and catching utility despite the lowish accuracy, while Body Slam hits hard and its paralysis chance can patch up Lapras' mediocre speed. Confuse Ray is next, at level 22, and it will most likely compete with the above mentioned Sing for the status-inflictor spot, although nothing stops you from running both for the time being. Level 29 brings forth Perish Song, whose countdown-esque mechanic can be useful to take down problematic opponents (such as Claire's Kingdra), provided Lapras is switched out before said countdown hits 0. With level 36 comes Ice Beam, an exceptional STAB move Lapras is known to learn relatively early, otherwise available late to other species (or at a high price in Crystal). Rain Dance is learnt at level 43, but usually unused, unless it's needed for team support or for performing combos. Safeguard at level 50 is worth considering in case of a ruleset banning healing items, and at last, at level 57, comes Hydro Pump, strong but not really accurate. As for the TM coverage, Surf is to be taught immediately, as it will be Lapras' main Water STAB for the rest of the game, unless there's a preference towards Hydro Pump. On the same track, Blizzard offers a stronger punch than Ice Beam, but there's always the older than time question of "power vs accuracy". Return is a valid alternative to Body Slam as well, while Psychic offers coverage and a counter to Fighting-Types in case of need. Zap Cannon or Thunder can be resorted to in order to deal with fellow Water-Types, and the latter is pretty much unmissable if paired with Rain Dance. For a playstyle relying on Sing, Dream Eater and Nightmare allow to take full advantage of sleeping opponents. Of course, Lapras' bulk allows for a number of stally playstyles as well, such as using Toxic and then buy time with Endure/'Protection'/'Detect', Attract, or take a Rest and then either Snore or Sleep Talk. If the combination of IVs allows a decent typing and power, Hidden Power is worth a mention, especially if Ground-, Electric- or Grass-Type. While not making up much in terms of coverage, even Iron Tail and Dragon Breath are worth a word of consideration. Lastly, in case of need, Lapras can also learn Strength and Whirlpool. In Crystal, the move tutor can teach Lapras both Ice Beam (in case it somehow was forgotten) and Thunderbolt, thus granting access to the BoltBeam combo. Recommended moveset: Surf, Ice Beam, and two moves of choice between Body Slam/Thunderbolt/Psychic/Sing/Confuse Ray/Perish Song Recommended Teammates *'Grass-Types:' *'Fast or strong Pokemon/glass cannons:' While Lapras' bulk is impressive, its speed isn't that high, and its attacks lacks that extra punch when compared to offensive powerhouses. With these factors in mind, fast and strong teammates are a fit, and in turn Nessie can abuse its bulk in order to tank attacks they couldn't otherwise even look at. Bonus points if the teammate in question possesses both qualities, such as a glass cannon. *'Flying- or Psychic-Types:' (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other Lapras' stats * How good is Lapras in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric, Rock, Fighting * Resistances: Ice (4x), Water * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Ground, Ghost, Dark, Steel, Dragon, Psychic, Poison, Fire, Bug, Flying Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:Johto Category:Water-Type Category:Ice-Type Category:To be reviewed